


nighty night 晚安（续）

by zoevarin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoevarin/pseuds/zoevarin
Summary: 续写，正文在lofter。smut我真的喜欢但写的不好，见谅 :-)
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 云赫 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 续写，正文在lofter。  
> smut我真的喜欢但写的不好，见谅 :-)

金钟云进房间的时候，李赫宰已经在床边坐了起来。他像小孩子似的喜欢睡软的地方，给他定做的床垫又软又厚。小小的人儿弓着背坐在床边，脚尖刚刚能点到地，一只白皙的脚踝上圈着个细巧的圆环。听到关门的声音李赫宰抬起头，慌张地看向面前的人。金钟云从来没觉得弟弟怎么好看过。

“洗澡了？”

“嗯”，圆圆的脑袋垂下了，“特哥帮我洗的。”

李赫宰脚上的链条最远只能够他到卫生间正中的位置，进不去淋浴室，更加够不到窗。几乎每天晚上洗澡都是朴正洙帮忙的。大哥哥有行程的时候会拜托其他人，大多数时候是金希澈。

李赫宰不是没有想到过逃跑。锁了他几天朴正洙第一次给他洗澡的时候他反抗过，只是不知道是不是躺久了，身上一点力气也没有，反应也远远没有之前灵敏，堪堪够到浴室的门把就被朴正洙反剪了双手按在门上。他浑身赤裸，头发上还在滴滴答答往下滴水。他的特哥从背后把膝盖挤进他的双腿中间，声音里是冷冷的笑意，“赫宰还想跑到哪去？哥哥的话也不听了吗？”

他从来没有感受过这么深切和彻底的绝望。卫生间灯光刺目，脸挤着冰冷的玻璃，身上一丝不挂，他最爱的哥哥把他牢牢钳制在原地。

跑得了吗？就算能跑出这扇门，还有下一扇门，他真的跑得了吗？带上脚铐，他还跑得了吗？

\--

金钟云在他身边坐下，握住了他的手。他瑟缩了一下，没有挣开。他害怕金钟云，那次金钟云不知道受了什么刺激铁了心要弄哭他，把酸奶往他身体里灌。他跪趴着被按在床上，金钟云动作温柔但不容拒绝，一边哄他一边把溢出来的酸奶往里推。李赫宰从他把酸奶瓶拿出来就往后躲，推拒着说不要，但是挣不过面前红着眼睛的暴君。冰凉的液体刺激着他的神经，恐惧和屈辱让他忍不住啜泣了起来。

啜泣变成大哭，大哭变成尖叫，又变成哀求，他嗓子很快就哑了。金钟云做得太过，他到最后连哀求的力气都没有了，整张床粘满了各种液体，乱得一塌糊涂。最后金钟云抱他去楼上有浴缸的房间清洗，被特哥看到发了大火。李赫宰眼泪流得停不住，特哥安抚了他一整晚，直到早上才睡着。

金钟云第二天就找他道歉了，但是这种无助的恐惧已经像蛇一样缠上了他，无法轻易消失。

那时床上的暴君今天格外温柔，握住他的手，看他没有动静，又轻轻揽着他平躺到床上。房间里的灯太刺眼了，李赫宰忍不住用手背遮住眼睛。金钟云去抱他，亲他的耳朵，伸手就要脱他的睡裤。

李赫宰一下子醒了，用力挣扎起来。他的脚踝被哥哥强行握住，一只裤腿轻易就褪了下来。“不行…”他双手抓住金钟云作乱的手，“不要了哥，求你…” 单眼皮的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，眼眶瞬间就红了。

金钟云看着他一言不发，心里升腾出怒意，脸一下子冷了下来。李赫宰心里一沉，咬住下嘴唇，犹犹豫豫地开口：“我用手帮哥可以吗？”

“用手？赫宰的嘴这么漂亮，用嘴吧。”

没有回答。沉默的两人对峙了一会儿，一直垂着眼睛的李赫宰慢慢跪坐了起来，去解对方的腰带。金钟云已经半勃了。看惯了弟弟游刃有余的样子，蹦来蹦去快乐的样子，乖乖顺从的样子，伤心的时候也一声不吭的样子，太多了，他现在想看他受不了求饶的样子，流泪的样子，完全失控的样子。

李赫宰不会什么技巧，把头部含进去的时候用舌头轻轻舔了舔马眼，感觉嘴里的柱体迅速变硬。金钟云眼神暗了下来，扣住李赫宰的头，让他吞得更深。单眼皮的弟弟本来就生的精致，嘴也小，根本吞不下这么大的物件，就算有手的主人引导也十分勉强。龟头一往深处戳他就想反射性地干呕，只能对抗着向后使劲，浅浅地吞吐。手的主人忍不住了，加大了力道，往更深处顶了进去。李赫宰一下被噎住了，用手撑着床想往后退，又被蛮力按了回来。他喘不上气，喉咙不受控制地反复吞咽，眼眶里瞬间含满了泪水。

看他难受金钟云也不忍心，放开他的脑袋让他坐起来。李赫宰就着跪姿坐到了自己的小腿上，单手撑着床大口大口喘气，唾液沿着嫣红的嘴唇，一滴一滴流到床单上。

金钟云痴痴看着他颤动的眼睫，发红的脖子，睡衣领子下苍白的锁骨。一直表现得很强大的弟弟此时显得如此脆弱，好像一捏就碎。这是他共度了半生的伙伴，却也承载了他最深沉的爱意和最隐秘的欲望。握住李赫宰的下巴逼他抬头的时候，金钟云油然而生一种打碎神龛的病态快感。

他把他坠落的小小神明搂进了怀里，去吻他纤细洁白的脖子。李赫宰咽了口唾液，呼吸变得又轻又浅。金钟云捉住对方垂在身边的手，按上自己硬得发疼的欲望。怀里的人使不出力，只能由着他的动作。手上黏黏滑滑的，金钟云的呼吸越来越重，凌乱地吻在李赫宰的脖子上，一口咬住了他的肩膀。

情欲蒸腾下的这一口力道不轻，李赫宰本来就怕疼，身体马上就软了。金钟云加快速度，怀里的人姿势变扭地被钉在原地，胳膊和腿都很快变得麻木。过了许久，他终于感觉有黏黏的液体滴到了腿上。

李赫宰一脸空白地维持着原来的姿势，睡裤堆在戴了脚铐的脚踝上。手上，腿上，脸上都沾满了体液。比起往常，今天的情事结束得特别轻松。金钟云把人捞进怀里，休息了一会儿带他去洗手间清理，又帮他把裤子穿上。麻了的手脚慢慢恢复了，但喘不过气的感觉还缠绕着四肢。

“哥是喜欢我的吗？”

“当然啊。”

“哥喜欢我，为什么要锁着我，让我难受呢？”

\--

回到床上的李赫宰很快就睡着了，金钟云从背后抱住了呼吸已经平稳的弟弟，手护在他的心口，脑子里却还是弟弟发红的眼睛，凌乱的头发和肿起来的嘴唇。他光脚站在地上，发出语调没有起伏的质问：

“哥为什么要让我难受呢？”


	2. Nighty night (续2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #这一章是海赫

  
隔着被子从背后抱住李赫宰的时候，李东海能感觉到他确实有些发热。特哥提前告诉了所有人要让他好好休息，可李东海依然忍不住来折腾他。折腾这个词未免有些太不近人情，在他看来赫海在一起就是陪伴，是爱情，跟爱人在一起怎么会是折腾呢。

李赫宰背对着他蜷缩着，额头上有轻微的汗意。稍早些的时候特哥陪他吃完晚饭又哄他吃了退烧药，看他好好地咽下去。太困了，他都不知道特哥什么时候走的，只隐隐感觉有人给他掖了被子，又吻了他的脸颊。

李东海霸道地搂住他，用鼻子蹭他颈后的头发，弯曲发梢上还残留着洗发露的香味。可惜赫宰再也不能染色了，他遗憾地想，赫宰染发的时候多好看啊。

怀里的人本就没有睡熟，被他这么一闹醒了过来，迷迷糊糊地想挣开箍着自己的手臂往另一边躲。李东海一使劲把他捞了回来，不容反抗的亲吻全部落在他的下颌线。半睡半醒之间李赫宰仿佛意识到抱住自己的人是谁了，他微微侧过身子，允许亲吻落在自己的嘴角。

“赫你感觉怎么样？难受吗？”

“...头有点沉”，嗓子里冒出的声音因为睡眠和发热哑得不像自己的，他徒劳地咳嗽几声，想驱赶些睡意，“不是很难受，别担心。”

李东海放松了手臂，探过去看他的脸色。室内灯光昏暗，怀里的人还闭着眼睛，睫毛在脸颊上投下细微的阴影，脸上的小痣淡淡的，又给他平添了太多温柔的感觉。李东海从来没有提起过，他太喜欢这粒小痣了。做爱的时候李赫宰总是流眼泪，他就顺着沾着泪水的睫毛一路吻到这粒痣，再把他的眼泪一点点舔干净。可李赫宰的眼泪总也舔不完，最后总是流得满脸都是，又全部抹到李东海衣服的前襟。赫可真好看啊，他忍不住想，真不公平，为什么赫现在成大家的了？以前赫明明就是我一个人的。

他的手虚虚抚上李赫宰的脖子，感受指腹下稳稳跳动的颈动脉。要是用力一点怎么样？他脑子里突然冒出可怕的念头，赫就是我一个人的了。他的手掌慢慢收紧，按在白皙的脖子上已经有了难以忽视的压迫感。身下的人没有挣扎，连眼睛都没有睁开。手指上传来清晰的搏动，平稳又顺从，李东海没来由地感到烦躁。他掀开被子，把李赫宰的身体按平跨到他双腿之间，又霸道地向前膝行几步，直到把他的双腿完全分开架在自己的腿上。

李赫宰被他这一连串的动作弄得完全清醒了。面前这个交合的姿势让他惊愕，但更多的是疑惑。

他努力抬起头：“东海？”

李东海就着这个姿势俯身压上了对方的身体，他按住身下人的肩膀，凑到他耳边：“赫，我想要你。”

李赫宰一下子没反应过来，“...唔？”

他往前又蹭了几公分，下体直接贴上李赫宰的臀部。这个暗示已经不能再明显了。他手上加力，把李赫宰牢牢扣在床上，滚烫的呼吸直接钻进他的耳朵，“我想要你。”

本就有些酸痛的四肢被压迫住，李赫宰却没有挣动。他顺从李东海惯了，习惯到仿佛成为了本能。

他的手轻轻放在李东海的腰侧，默许身上的人蛮横的侵入。他呼吸很浅，整个人又轻又稠，像一堆浸满毒药的棉絮。小巧的舌头贴到上颚又离开，发出的声音又哑又软：“好。”

李东海去脱他的睡裤，只比他大几个月的人纵容着他，抬起屁股方便他的动作。他的腿很滑，还是那样又直又白，跟以前比略微柔软了一些。他的脚很漂亮。

被进入的时候李赫宰发出了叹息一样的呻吟。还在活动的时候李东海会注意不在他身上留下痕迹，但现在不一样了。即使收着力气，咬在肩膀上的力道也已经达到了疼痛的程度。李赫宰握住他腰的手收紧了，腿也往回勾着，试图绷紧自己的身体减轻疼痛。他的呻吟渐渐变成呜咽，李东海单手握住他的下巴，又去舔他忍不住滑落的泪水。

“我们逃走吧，就我们俩，逃去没有人认识我们的地方。”李东海把他完全拥进怀里，感受着身下无助的颤抖。太热了，太烫了，要融化了。逃不走的，他想，我们都会进地狱的。

李赫宰温柔地回应他，又被撞击出破碎的尾音：“好。”


End file.
